The present invention is directed towards a bi-injected two-piece push and turn child resistant closure, the push and turn closure having a friction ring interposed between the over cap and under cap to aid in removal of the push and turn child resistant closure and more readily impart rotational from downward force. The design of the present invention also incorporates in a bi-injected single or double shell closure design having slide rails on the closure in combination with gripping surfaces, the slide rails allowing for more ready handling of the closure since the high friction characteristic of the gripping surface can prevent normal closure machine handling operations.